Toshiro's Bed Time Story
by xxxFanxxx30
Summary: When the small captain is sick, a friend comes to visit, he is told a story that makes him drowsy. Aww, isnt he cute


Yay! My third story! Please Enjoy!  
And yes, since im childish and immature, dont blame my young thinking :)  
Enjoy ^^

* * *

The small captain sneezed. He had been sick since two days before. Rangiku had came into his room to check on him frequently, since Unohana taichou told her to. She leaned over her sick taichou, and smiled. "Hi taichou! Do you need anything?" The small taichou shook his head, and he sneezed. "well taichou, its time for you to sleep, nighty night" The tall women left after shifting the blanket over her taichou so he can sleep warmly.

She turned off the light, and the moon's rays flooded his room after she closed the door. Toshiro sighed. Then, he heard the door open again. He coughed, trying to see he was it. He assumed it was Rangiku again, and he coughed. Instead, the figure walked closer to the boy. " 'ello snowwy-chan"

Toshiro snapped his head up to look at a familiar, tall man. It was none other than Gin Ichimaru. Gin smirked, like the usual, hiding his true feelings. " I heard ya can't sleep" He sat besides the boy's mat on the cold floor, the moonlight making his silver hair glow. The boy coughed again.

"W-what are you *cough* doing here? *cough* Ichimaru?" The older captain laughed. " To help ya sleep o' course!"

The boy looked straight to his eyes, which were squinting at him. It was silent for a few moments. Gin broke the silence, bored. "How 'bout I tell ya a bedtime story?" The boy thought for a few moments which seemed like forever, until he nodded slightly. Gin took a few seconds to think up a story, and started telling a story.

"One day, a falcon swooped over a pond, searching for food. The falcon was hungry, and therefore searched for mice. The falcon felt full after her meal of three mice. The falcon's feathers shined in the bright moonlight at the end of the day. This falcon was a beautiful brown and white. The falcon was a she, her talons were a beautiful smooth black. She sat on a branch that shimmered in the moonbeams. A fox sat, watching nearby. He was a gray-black. His fur was messy and shaggy."

Toshiro looked out the window, to the smooth moonlight. The small captain coughed, and Gin smiled, thinking a bit more before continuing his story.

"The fox looked at the beautiful falcon, not feeling hungry, but he stalked in the shadows. The falcon heard the sound of a leaf cracking. The fox had stepped on a dry leaf, the leaf had broke in his footstep. The fox lowered his head, but was too late, the falcon already spotted the fox. The falcon was about to fly off until the fox stepped out of the shadow."

Gin stumbled a bit, and he spotted the boy yawning. The older man smirked.

"The fox looked at the beautiful falcon in confusion. Why hadn't she fly away? He thought. The falcon looked at the fox in suprise. The fox looked dirty and messy, but to the falcon, he seemed like a beautiful constellation. His fur way dark gray-black like the motionless dark sky. His eyes were light blue like the morning sky."

Toshiro looked at the older taichou in suprise. What did he know about telling bedtime stories? He yawned. Now waiting for the older taichou to continue, who was laughing at the fact that Toshiro wanted to hear more.

"The fox looked at the falcon once more, and felt emotions like a light pink spring rose flowing in the delicate summer breeze. They both looked at each other with an emotion never felt before with fox and falcon. The two found it hard to look away, therefore, they fell in a soundless love. Then, the next years, they were still in love, like a rose petal attached to its beautiful pink rose. And life goes on."

Toshiro felt his eyes droop. He had a small smile on his childly face. Gin waited patiently as the boy fell asleep. He then noticed that the boy wasn't coughing or sneezing. He stood up, walking out of the room, spotting Rangiku.

"Gin! you succesfully got him to sleep!" She observed. Gin simply shrugged. " 'T was easy really. All ya have ta do is tell a good story" Rangiku laughed, unbelieving. And the two walked away for their good night sleep. 'G'night Shiro-chan' Gin thought, before falling into a deep, warming sleep.

* * *

Sorry if its really childish ^^  
Ha! I love all your stories! It so wonderful to have great reviewers ^^  
Thanks!


End file.
